In retail environments, products that are to be purchased are often packaged to protect them from damage. For some products, such as bedding, guests may want to feel the product to determine its firmness and resilience. However, the packaging around the products often prevents the guest from touching the product.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.